unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Sacred Passage
__TOC__ Map description It is a small transitionary level between Depths of Rrajigar and Chizra - Nali Water God. It involves some simple puzzles that you have to solve in order to get to the Temple. Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Monsters Walkthrough A relief as you escape from the dire Rrajigar mining facility once more to the surface of this strange planet. More answers have become clear but you have more questions; who are these Skaarj invaders? How are you going to survive, let alone escape the planet? You start in the exit corridor of the Rrajigar mining facility, so step through the door and into a small gulley. Collect Nali Healing Fruit on the way if you need it - watch out for the Manta that sometimes flies around here. You will emerge on a plateau, with a wall ahead. The door is locked, so continue round the plateau to the left. Nothing in the immediate area, so pull out your Stinger and proceed round to a water pool. There is a Skaarj Warrior here so dispose of him as quickly as possible. Go past the pool and to the left of the large rock where there is someone's leg and a Clip. Continue past the Nali Rabbits to the far corner, where you can collect Nali Healing Fruit if you need it. Hmm. Dead end, so return to the water pool. Take a dip and collect Tarydium Shards plus Clips from behind a rock; watch out for the shoal of Biterfish, and dispose of the Devilfish who sometimes comes out of an underwater tunnel. Use the Automag or Dispersion Pistol for best results with least waste. Follow the underwater tunnel to its end. Take a good breath before you do this, as it's a long way. Eventually you will come to a pool; surface and use the step to climb out. Emerging, you will pass a Nali Healing Fruit and arrive at a clearing on the other side of the structure. There is a door in the wall of the structure but leave it alone for now. Go to the far corner for some Tarydium Shards at the base of the structure. There is a Manta here so Automag it. Now head for the opposite cliff, where there is a shrine entrance. Enter the shrine and go to the end, where there is a barred off Antechamber, a dead Nali and a water vase. Collect the Clip and Flare, then read the inscription on the wall . Return to the shrine entrance, where one of the pillars has a face carving sticking out from the main part of the pillar. Press it and the bars are removed. The antechamber reveals Tarydium Shards and a pool containing Biterfish and a Super Health Pack. Collect the pack, and return to the clearing. Head for the door in the structure, and press the floorplate at its base to open it. As you step inside you will be in an open-roofed passage within the walls. An empty pool is ahead, so step around to the left and take the passage on that side of the pool. Beware of the Lesser Brute that charges you here. Continuing, you will pass an inscription . Go to the end of the walkway. There are 2 Nali Healing Fruit here, and a Clip behind vases. You will be at the front door; the lever to the right opens it if you want to collect anything from the start area. Return now to the empty pool area within the structure. Head to the door at the far end; it is locked. Inscriptions to either side give the player a clue that is relevant to the next level . First of all, you must open the door. A lever is mounted by a pillar behind you, so press it. The empty pool now fills up. Not what you hoped, you think, but as it does so the door opens. Enter the room behind and take a right to complete the level. Quick Level Completion * Leave the mines. You will find yourself in the open. Proceed forward until you come up on what seem to be outer walls of a Nali temple complex. * Circle the walls until you find a small lake with a Skaarj nearby. * Jump into the lake and follow the underwater passage until you emerge on the opposite side of the structure within a walled-off section. * In order to gain entrance to the temple, you first have to bathe yourself in the sacred waters in the Nali shrine. * Enter the shrine through an entrance in the rock wall. Gain access to the barred-off section with the ceremonial pool by pressing a hidden switch on one of the columns there. * Now jump into the pool, don't forget to collect a Super Mega Health pack on the bottom and leave the shrine. * You may now enter the temple-like structure through the door with a floorplate. * Inside is an empty pool. Activate a lever behind the pillar-like pump and wait for the pool to fill up with water. * This will allow you to proceed deeper into the temple through a newly opened door behind the pool. Difficulty Differences Tips and tricks Trivia Gallery Let's play Unreal HD - 05 - Sacred Passage (HD 1080p60) (6) Depths of Rrajigar and Sacred Passage - Unreal !Unreal-SacredPassage.jpg External links and references * * See also